10 Characters Meme
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: 16 one-shot stories featuring Suki, Sokka, Jin, Katara, Yue, Aang, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph. Genres are varied from story to story. Rated T for some implied adult themes, alcohol consumption, mild language.


Because I enjoy a meme I've seen on DeviantArt, but lack drawing talent, I have decided to do the meme with writing instead of drawing. The point of the meme is to select 10 characters, write them down in order 1 to 10 and then draw them in certain situations detailed in the meme.

Blank Meme: art/Blank-OC-Meme-92687232

To make it more fair (and make sure I don't cheat), I wrote down the names of 10 characters I like from A:TLA on notes and drew them out of a bowl. Because there are some romantic situations, I decided to only use characters of similar age. In most of the chapters, the characters will be around 20 years old.

* * *

**The Ten Characters:**

1\. Suki

2\. Sokka

3\. Jin

4\. Katara

5\. Yue

6\. Aang

7\. Zuko

8\. Mai

9\. Ty Lee

10\. Toph

* * *

**Four (Katara) invites Three (Jin) and Eight (Mai) to dinner at their house. What happens?**

* * *

"So, Katara, this stew really is nice but... Why did you _really_ invite us?" Mai asked, smiling to take the edge from the bluntness of her words. Katara gave a grin in return, taking a mouthful of wine before replying.

"Well... You've both dated Zuko, right?"

"Only once," Jin said, putting her hands up, "and I thought at the time that his name was Lee... I wouldn't even have gone out with him if I had known he was Fire Nation, let alone a _prince_... He was quite sweet, though."

"Not _too_ sweat, I hope," Mai interjected, taking a sip of wine. Jin blushed slightly, but shook her head.

"No, we... um, we did nothing more than kiss, once."

"Huh, you missed out then," Mai said, giving them a devious smile. She usually did not like gossiping and such, but it was fun watching the other girl turn red for a moment.

"So how is he, then?" Katara asked, grinning even wider. "He's gotta be passionate, right?"

"Uh, right," Mai replied. Now she was the one turning red, and Jin laughing. "Passionate."

"He still get flustered real easy?" Jin asked, smiling. Mai nodded, taking a large gulp of wine.

"What, Zuko?" Katara laughed, raising an eyebrow. "But he always seems so confident!"

"Not around girls."

"Not around girls, no," Mai echoed. "The first time he saw me topless... His face was a deeper red than his shirt, I swear."

Katara, having just taken a sip of wine, nearly choked from laughter. Jin just smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Sounds just like him."

"Wait, so you're telling me our favourite Fire Lord is _super awkward_ around girls?"

"Yes!" Jin and Mai answered in unison, nodding. They all took another sip of wine, and Katara got another bottle from their small wine rack. Since Aang did not drink, she only had a few bottles for special occasions, such as when she had girlfriends over.

"Is he back at the hotel right now, Mai?"

"I think he was going for dinner with Sokka and Aang," Mai replied, shrugging. "He should be back soon though... Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just had this... Idea."

* * *

Zuko staggered into the hotel lobby, his head spinning from one too many glasses. While Aang did not drink, Sokka _did_ drink well enough for two... Obviously, he could not let a Water Tribe warrior best the Fire Lord.

"Lord Zuko," the man in the reception area said, bowing his head.

"Evening," Zuko mumbled, raising a hand in greeting. "Is my wife back yet?"

"I wouldn't know, sir, my shift just started," the man replied. Zuko nodded, heading for the stairs that lead up to their hotel room. The stairs felt as if they shifted beneath his feet, but he managed to reach the correct floor and got the key from his pocket. After fumbling for a while, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. There was no light in the room, but he thought he heard someone whispering.

"Mai?" he asked, frowning into the darkness. After another few seconds of fumbling around, he managed to reach the light and turn it on. In the sudden brightness of the room, he found himself frozen in shock.

"Hey there, Fire Lord!" Mai, Jin and Katara yelled in unison, all of them seated together on the wide double bed in the center of the room. Zuko just stared, his mouth hanging open in astonishment and confusion.

"Why don't you join us?" Mai asked in a teasing voice. Zuko stared at them for another few seconds, then shook his head quickly, his face burning red.

"I'm, uh, seeing things... Yes, that's it, I'm too drunk. This can't be my room, sorry," he mumbled, spinning around. He stumbled forward, tripping on the room's treshold as he tried to exit quickly. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep, girl's laughter coming from the room behind him, was _at least this carpet's soft_...


End file.
